Rock Me
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny hasn't been feeling all that great for the past couple of days which has Sebastian rocking him to sleep from time to time so he can get his rest. How would both react to the reason of Danny not being well?


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wants a Seb/Danny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Danny Phantom or Black Butler since they rightfully belong to individual owners. I just own the idea and there is no money off this fic.**

Warnings: Au, hints at future mpreg, some language

Rock Me

Summary: Danny hasn't been feeling all that great for the past couple of days which has Sebastian rocking him to sleep from time to time so he can get his rest. How would both react to the reason of Danny not being well?

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning in his sleep as moans past his lips, a twenty-two year old messy black hair Danny Fenton wakes up his boyfriend and lover of the past six years who watches him with almost blank red hue eyes if one doesn't know him to well to miss the concern in their depths. A pale hand touches the shoulder and the deep voice stirs Danny to alertness, "Danny wake up."<p>

"Seb-" He begins to say only to feel the bile coming up as he scrambles off the bed fleeing to the restroom losing the contents in his stomach in the toilet. "Ugh."

He whimpers pathetically not quite feeling the hand rubbing his back soothingly as he continues to throw up. He close his eyes hearing Sebastian's voice speaking to him letting his love's warmth comfort him, "I'm here Danny."

Danny gasps feeling he could move away and no longer need to feel sick again. His baby blue eyes dull and full of pain as he whimpers out, "Seb, just rock me please."

Sebastian hums taking his lover in his arms and sets Danny on his lap rocking them back and forth as no words need to be said. The tall raven hair man couldn't help but notice for the past few weeks Danny been ill but it hasn't been like the last few days were it's often when he's stuck in the bathroom throwing up. Maybe he should take Danny to the hospital later today.

"I think we should see a doctor," Sebastian murmurs earning a slight moan.

"You made me set the appointment for today which is in an hour," Danny whines wanting to drift to sleep in his love's arms rather comforted that Sebastian doesn't mind rocking him to sleep.

"Well you better get dress," Sebastian answers standing up with the smaller man in his arms not minding carrying Danny back to their bedroom of their three bedroom apartment.

Danny sighs with disappointment once Sebastian sets him on his feet before making some toast and eggs for breakfast which would be light enough to eat. How bad is the doctor visit going to be? It's not like he's…no that can't happen even if he's half-ghost. Other then he knows Sebastian is a demon and the idea of a family hasn't occur to them as of yet ever since the lost of Sebastian's master and friend, Ciel whom he seen as his own son despite what others thought. Besides they haven't even discussed the possibility of a family. Danny couldn't say anything of his suspicions which he hopes isn't sure if it's true but hopefully the doctor will clear things up.

* * *

><p>"Danny Fenton, the doctor is ready to see you now," The nurse calls getting the raven hair man to get to his feet as Sebastian follows Danny and the nurse to one of the rooms where the doctor will see them.<p>

Doing the usual procedures which have Danny grumbling under his breath as Sebastian smirks telling the smaller male slyly, "You have to do as the nurse is telling you to do."

"Shut the fuck up Sebastian!" Danny growls glaring darts at the taller raven hair man as he chuckles seeing those baby blue eyes burn with the fire that been gone for the past few weeks after Danny loses his stomach each morning.

"Temper, temper," Sebastian purrs as a smirk touches his lips even as Danny flips him off but helps him get on the table so the doctor can see him.

It must been some time before the doctor show as the couple wait in silence revealing a red head girlish looking man with green eyes. Sebastian's eyes grow wide seeing who it is as his eyes twitch hearing the voice he recognizes from anywhere. "Sebby!"

"Oh great its you Grell," Sebastian drawls glancing at Danny who giggles knowing all about his lover's past.

Grell grins at the smaller raven man seeing he has Sebastian's heart which the reaper knows Ciel if he been alive would be happy. He becomes serious asking, "What brought you in here Danny?"

Danny begins to explain he been ill for the past couple of weeks and constantly throwing up. All this time the doctor hums writing some notes in the patient's folder. Putting down the pen, Grell states his opinion, "It sounds like you are most likely pregnant but I'll have you take the pregnancy test to be sure."

Danny nods numbly not wanting to look at Sebastian who stares at the red head in shock. He takes the cup leaving the room which Sebastian asks quickly, "You think?"

Grell nods giving a smile which isn't the usual Sebastian is use to seeing that much, "Of course. You should be happy if he is."

Sebastian nods waiting almost impatiently for Danny to come back. He frowns seeing the paleness in the smaller male which he waves off. He holds Danny in his arms figuring he must have thrown up again. Thinking about it Danny did seem at times moody and a bit hungrier then usual. A small smile touches his lips at the idea of a small black hair boy with blue-violet eyes laughing.

"If you are pregnant and it's a boy can he be…" Sebastian couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence which Danny did.

"I always like the name Ciel," Danny whispers shyly earning a look of delight and they left the office only to receive a phone call four days later to confirm Danny is pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well there is some really cute fluff. And figure there is ooc since trying to work both characters from two fandoms which fought with me a bit on this. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
